


all we do is play it safe

by blushings



Series: gift drabbles [4]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst, Blasphemy, M/M, demon!taeyong, priest!yuta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-25 06:13:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21751354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blushings/pseuds/blushings
Summary: Submit yourselves, then, to God. Resist the evil, and he will flee from you.James 4:7
Relationships: Lee Taeyong/Nakamoto Yuta
Series: gift drabbles [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1540963
Comments: 8
Kudos: 44





	all we do is play it safe

**Author's Note:**

  * For [superheroes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/superheroes/gifts).



> would you look at that! ANOTHER present drabble!!!! after posting a 5k fic! look at me go!! glad u liked this keo!!!
> 
> title from all we do by oh wonder. i didn't realize until after i finished this fic how the song matches it so i suggest checking it out at some point :3

A touch from Taeyong feels like a cut. Yuta brushes his own cheek, finding blood dripping from a wound. It makes him laugh; of course, a demon would harm a priest with a simple gesture.

Yuta has to be honest with himself: he’s not repulsed by Taeyong. He knows that his brothers would be disappointed, maybe disgusted, with what he’s currently feeling towards Taeyong.

Yuta knows he’ll be excommunicated for what he’s about to do right now.

Taeyong slides his leather gloves back on as Yuta relaxes into the bed. It’s a bit annoying that the gloves are needed, a separation between them, but Taeyong refuses to harm Yuta every time (even if he says it doesn’t bother him).

* * *

“I thought only Holy beings can be this gorgeous,” Yuta says, imagining his fingers tracing the demon’s jaw. 

Taeyong scoffs, “Don’t forget that some demons are fallen angels. We were once Holy.” He pauses, eye color shifting from brown to black. “Holier than you.”

Yuta is silent for a moment, amazed by the way his eyes change. He’s seen it happen before, but it’s still an interesting sight.

Taeyong doesn’t miss his silence. He lets out a breathy giggle, eyes transitioning back to brown. “Do the black eyes scare you?” His voice sounds light and gentle while his eyebrows are a bit furrowed, worry hidden in his features. He may be a demon, but he still has feelings. Especially when it comes to Yuta.

With a small smile, Yuta says, “No. Never.”

* * *

Yuta makes a mental note for himself: thank God for giving mankind the idea to invent gloves, no matter how much he personally despises them. Without them, Taeyong wouldn’t be able to finger him open or hold him in any way. He wishes they could touch, skin to skin. However, gloves will do for the time being.

Taeyong kept his pants on, the fabric acting as a divider. Yuta makes another mental note to thank God for those, along with condoms. Maybe even thank Him for casting Taeyong out of Heaven so that they would be able to meet.

When they were getting started, Taeyong watched as Yuta undressed himself. Loosening up his clerical collar, throwing it off to the side before unbuttoning his shirt and pants. Taeyong stripped himself of his shirt, bottoms remaining. 

Taeyong presses against Yuta’s sweet spot, causing him to groan and curl into the demon. Yuta didn’t realize his eyes closed but when he opens them again and sees the adoration on the other’s features. A wave of emotions comes over Yuta, or maybe it’s his need to cum approaching. He can’t tell at this point.

Yuta’s lips move, trying to warn Taeyong that he’s nearing his climax. But his words come out as, “Taaaaeeee-hnnnggg… I-I’mm--”

By the grace of God (or maybe Lucifer?) Taeyong understood him, reassuring him with. “Sh, sh. Just take it easy, okay?” Then he guides his other gloved hand to start slowly jacking off Yuta.

In a blink of an eye, Taeyong is in Yuta. Most of it goes by in a blur since Yuta’s squinting so hard from the sensations. It’s not until Taeyong slows his motions that he dares to open them again.

Taeyong is so close, caressing Yuta’s face. The leather against his skin feels so inhumane, but Taeyong isn’t human so it fits perfectly. Yuta wants to kiss him so badly, wants to know what his lips feel like against his.

“Please don’t be mad at me,” Yuta whimpers, Taeyong’s slow thrusts continuing but stuttering in the pattern.

“Why are you saying that? Why would I be mad?” A leather finger brushes away Yuta’s strands of hair. Tears well up in Yuta’s eyes as he stares into Taeyong’s now black ones.

“I love you,” Yuta confesses. Before Taeyong can react, Yuta leans in and holds the demon’s face. When he touches him, it’s like someone is running fifty blades against his palms and lips. It all hurts so much, but he loves him. Yuta loves Taeyong so much. Why did he have to meet him at this point in his life? Why couldn’t he meet him earlier on before dedicating himself to God?

Yuta thinks it hurts more emotionally that Taeyong kisses him back before pulling back. Yuta’s red blood is on his cheeks and lips, coating his perfect skin. Taeyong’s tears are onyx, mixing in with the crimson. 

Yuta still wants to hold onto Taeyong so he hastily grabs for a t-shirt and uses it as a barrier. He holds onto the junction that connects Taeyong’s shoulders and neck. The fabric is hell against his wounds but anything to hold Taeyong.

The leather finger is back, but this time it also has a shirt in hand and it’s gently wiping away Yuta’s tears and some blood.

When Taeyong is done, he gazes back into Yuta’s eyes. “I love you, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> 1) yuta doesn't die he is badly injured  
> 2) since he's injured (specifically on his lips) he can't really talk. but when he does and explains what he did, he's excommunicated.  
> 3) yuta becomes a demon and yutae live happily ever after as demons :D #lgbtdemonrights


End file.
